


Breaking in the New Guy

by justhuman



Category: SG-1 - Fandom
Genre: Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-20
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/pseuds/justhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I actually know how they managed to get in this position, I just wanted to jump into the good part ;-) - yes, PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking in the New Guy

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://justhuman.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [my_sg-1_fic](http://justhuman.livejournal.com/tag/my_sg-1_fic), [sg-1](http://justhuman.livejournal.com/tag/sg-1)  
  
---|---  
  
  
**Breaking in the New Guy**

"Watch it, Mitchell," Jack said, his voice low, but not harsh. "We don't want Daniel making any sudden moves, especially with his tee-" Jack's words were cut off by the breath he let out. Daniel had rolled back his lips and gently scraped the length of Jack's cock from base to head with his teeth, sucking hard as he went. Or at least, Daniel was betting he was the cause.

"Sir, from this angle, it looks like Daniel's got everything under control," Cameron said, laying wet kisses along the curve of Daniel's spine while continuing to slide slick fingers into him -- sliding them more slowly, Daniel noted.

Daniel thought about being angry with Jack, but Jack's long fingers were caressing his neck and jaw almost in benediction, urging him on. He obliged digging his tongue into the slit before sliding his mouth back down the length of Jack's cock at the same slow rate Cam was finger-fucking him.

"Mitchell, the 'sir' is just a little excessive, don't you think?"

Cameron actually paused, much to Daniel's disappointment. He would have groaned except that Jack, the source of the interruption, might get off on the vibrations.

"Gen-" Now Cameron actually pulled his fingers out. "Sheesh, I- This is all a little new to me," Cameron said, his finger tracing delicate lines along the top of Daniel's ass. Daniel considered that it felt nice for foreplay, which was a place he thought they'd moved past.

Opening his mouth wide, Daniel released Jack's cock, which sprang back, bouncing gently against the salt and pepper mound of hair. "Jack."

"Daniel."

"Ja-ck." The pattern was too familiar and even though it wasn't what Daniel was aiming for, he gave into it. It was only when he felt Cameron getting up that he slammed his forehead against Jack's thigh.

"Look, you guys have a thing, and I'm only getting in the way. Maybe I should just-"

"As you were, Mitchell." Jack's voice didn't leave room for interpretation, his hand moving over Daniel's shoulders in what Daniel knew was the closest thing he was going to get to an apology.

"I thought that we weren't doing 'sirs' and giving orders or anything like that," Mitchell snapped back

"Christ-" Jack started as Daniel sat up, resting his ass on his heels.

"Okay, guys, it seems like we're revved up for something that could be good, _really good_ for all of us. So we could go back to it, or, you know, we could whip out a ruler and settle this like teenagers or third world dictators," Daniel said, forgoing his usual diplomatic skills.

"You pissed him off," Mitchell said, downing a swig of his water before shoving the bottle into Jack's hand so he could fumble with his shirt and hunt for the rest of his clothes.

"Whoa, where the hell do you get that?" Jack said, passing the bottle to Daniel before reaching for his beer on the nightstand.

"You were back seat driving, _sir_." Mitchell planted his feet and folded his arms across his chest, the motion sending his very erect cock bobbing up and down a few times.

Daniel covered his mouth as he coughed on the water and let out a laugh. Jack was smiling around the bottle opening before licking the rim and downing a swig. It reminded Daniel a little too much of how good Jack was at sucking cock. Daniel couldn't know if Cameron was getting the same message, but based on the way his blue eyes had just glazed over, Jack was obviously giving him a few ideas.

"Well, go on, Mitchell." Jack used the bottle to gesture at the pile of clothes and then at Cam's midsection. "Watching you get that monster stuffed into your jeans ought to be entertaining. Or..." Jack held out the beer to Cam, who stared at for a second before tossing his shirt over his shoulder and taking it.

"Or we get our heads out of our own asses and take Dr. Jackson's observations under advisement?" Cam asked, taking a long pull on the beer.

Laughing, Jack shoved a pillow against the headboard and settled himself. "Break out the rulers, Daniel."

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

Cameron raised both of his. "Gen-"

"Uh-uh," Jack interrupted.

"Jack." Cameron said it slowly, testing it in his mouth before clearing his throat. "Jack, I've been in a lot of locker rooms in my life, football players, jarhead, the works. I feel confident enough in my own sense of self to say that you've got a fine set of equipment on you. But if we break out the measuring stick, you're gonna _lose_."

"Mitchell..." Jack reached out and took the beer back. "They don't make you a general until you can fully access your tactical situation and predict the outcome. I _know_ I'm not going to win, but-" Jack stretched out a leg and ran his foot up the length of Daniel's cock. "I also know that you aren't going to win either."

Jack's feet were calloused and rough but at this point, Daniel was willing to take whatever contact anyone was willing to give him. Glancing up at Cameron, Daniel saw that Jack had made his point.

Daniel watched them pass the beer back and forth a couple of times, both of them watching him expectantly. Jack pulled his foot back.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"It's all up to you, guy," Cameron said, dropping his shirt.

Daniel glanced between them and then crooked a finger at Cameron. "Come here." As soon as Cam's knees bumped against the mattress, Daniel leaned over and swiped the head of Cam's cock with his tongue before grabbing the base and swallowing him down as far as he could.

"Sweet Jesu-"

Daniel was thankful for the steadying hand he had on the other man as Cameron reflexively bucked into his mouth. Sucking hard, Daniel's mouth slid back up the length, releasing Cameron's cock with a small pop.

"Jack, you're driving." Daniel flicked his head, indicating that Jack should move back.

Letting out a long sigh, Jack started moving. "Knees, Daniel, knees."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch. As I understand it, you now have bionic knees, better than they were before, so the only things I want to hear out of you are moans of pleasure. I doubt it will work, but maybe this'll teach you not to shake up the new guy. Owww!" Daniel shouted as Jack rained down a stinging slap on his ass.

"Yeah, pretend that you didn't like that," Jack said, sliding his hand over the warm spot he'd created and continuing down the back of Daniel's leg. Long fingers reached around and teased the more sensitive flesh of Daniel's inner thigh. Daniel let out a long breath, rocking back into Jack's hand.

With his hand still on Cameron's cock, Daniel looked up and caught the man grinning down at him. Giving him a gentle tug, Daniel snapped out, "Cameron, is there a reason you're still on your feet?"

"No, sir!" Cameron fell onto the bed, shoving a pillow under his head and sliding down toward Daniel.

Thumbing the head of Cameron's cock, Daniel looked him in the eye and then glanced over his shoulder. "Now, can I assume-" Daniel gasped and moaned as Jack slid three fingers into him. Clearing his throat, Daniel continued. "Can I assume that you two won't have anything else to say unless it's along the lines of, 'God, Daniel you're good'?"

"I'm good," Cameron said, biting his lower lip.

"I was thinking more like, 'Daniel, you're a tight little slut'," Jack said, moving his fingers over the spot that made Daniel buck his hips.

"Yeah, that's good. We can go with that," Daniel said, the words coming out of him in one breath, without pause.

Leaning down, Daniel lapped at the head of Cameron's cock, before sliding his mouth down the length, until it bumped the back of his throat. Shifting his hands to either side of Cam's hips, Daniel began to move slowly, working on control as Jack's fingers roved freely.

It was a strange feedback loop, Jack's hands making Daniel writhe and moan; Daniel expressing his appreciation by licking and sucking harder on Cam, who was making all sorts of good noises. A quick look up confirmed one of the things Daniel loved about sex with Cameron. Any kind of nervousness that Cam might have been feeling was gone; he was in the moment, riding the waves of whatever was coming next. His face was the portrait of bliss, while his hands gave away the building tension by fisting the sheets.

Jack pulled out his fingers, slowly pressing against Daniel's opening with his cock. Daniel closed his eyes and felt Cameron pushing himself up, stroking Daniel's arm and shoulder with one hand. He wondered if his partners were finally communicating with each other.

Taking an experimental stroke or two, Jack settled into a rhythm and Daniel followed it, moving his mouth up and down on Cameron, who was sliding his palm along Daniel's jaw and trying to thread his fingers into close-cropped hair.

Jack wrapped one arm around Daniel's waist, teasing his cock with fleeting touches while kissing his back. Daniel didn't realize he was moaning until Cameron's touches became more frantic, pushing him down one moment, and stoking him the next.

Sight and sound were fading as Daniel's world shrank to what was filling him in front and behind, stretched taut between wanting them both ,with little jolts of electricity running through him every time a finger touched his cock. Daniel wanted a hand, slick and warm, fisting him hard, but the teasing went on, the need building out of control inside him.

"Jack!" Cameron's shout was somehow out of place, but Daniel didn't have enough brainpower to decipher what was going on until the hot sting of pain landed on his ass.

Daniel's eyes flew open and the sensation rocketed through his body, making him buck back against Jack and latch on hard to Cameron's cock, accidentally scraping it with his back teeth.

Jack didn't even pause the hard pounding of his hips as he said, "See."

"Jack!" Cameron squeaked out. Daniel ran his tongue over the spot where his teeth had been, soothing as best he could before beginning to move again.

"Cameron." Jack stretched it out and Daniel could hear the victory in his voice. He wanted to tell them both to shut up and for Jack to slap him again and for Cam to grow arms twice as long, all the better to jerk Daniel off with.

"Oh, God."

"Are you trying to tell me," Jack paused, pulling in a deep breath "that didn't work for you?"

"Jack, please. Oh, God, Daniel!"

Cameron fell back, his hands leaving Daniel as Daniel's mouth filled with the hot salt taste, swallowing it back as best he could, his mouth riding the waves as the other man spent himself.

Jack had paused, buried balls deep stroking Daniel's back and bottom. "Mitchell, you're pretty hot looking when you come."

Daniel smiled around Cam's softening cock, licking it clean. Jack always started out saying no and the fastest way to get him to change his mind was make him dive into it, figure it out for himself. Letting Cameron go, Daniel looked up and saw that the man had basically dissolved into a puddle.

"Uhm, thanks?"

Jack licked a warm, wet swathe up Daniel's spine and then blew it cool. Moaning in response, Daniel squeezed and pushed back, urging Jack on.

Cameron's eyes were fluttering as he smiled and crawled forward to grab the back of Daniel's head, kissing him hard, tongue plundering his mouth.

Jack had found his rhythm again, pounding like a jackhammer, rough, like Daniel liked it. Cameron's mouth didn't let up for a second. All the air was going away, Daniel couldn't take enough in as his body started to pulse and jerk. Two firm strokes by Jack's hand and Daniel was pulling his mouth away from Cameron, planting his head against a solid shoulder, gasping out his orgasm, as his own come sprayed his belly and chest.

It felt like he was in some kind of electric field, every inch of skin hypersensitive, every little touch making him jump in something that wasn't pain but wasn't quite pleasure. "Please, Jack, no more," Daniel gasped out.

Jack stopped pumping Daniel's cock and ran a soothing hand up his thigh. Involuntarily, Daniel's leg jerked at the same time his head did, away from Cameron's questing fingers.

"Danny?" Cameron was waving an annoying finger in front of his eyes, like he was checking for a concussion. "Man, I've seen you buzzed after you give it your all, but not like this."

Jack planted a kiss at the base of Daniel's spine that almost sent him flying off the bed. "Score one for experience and endurance. Make that _two_."

Cameron and Daniel both let out a laugh and then Daniel moaned as Jack slowly started to withdraw. "Don't."

Cam slid a pillow to Daniel who gratefully wrapped his arms around it as he braced himself against the mattress. He could feel Jack leaning forward, "You sure Daniel? I know how you get, what you can take."

Daniel tried to resolve his body's warring needs. He needed to break contact, to lie down by himself for a minute, but he loved the feel of Jack in him and wanted to make Jack happy.

He watched Cameron move behind him towards Jack.

"Mitchell," Jack said threateningly.

"Jack." A loud slap echoed off the walls and Jack pushed Daniel hard in to the mattress. Daniel groaned.

"Fuck you, Cameron and the horse you rode in on."

"Yeah Jack, like you didn't just enjoy that," Daniel laughed. "Look, I'm sorry, I need..." Daniel couldn't say it as much as he needed to break physical contact with both of them.

"Just you wait, old man with the supposedly bad knees. Give me fifteen minutes and we're going again if you can keep up," Cameron challenged, as Jack pulled his still-hard cock out of Daniel.

"I got news for you, Mitchell; I need to finish this round first," Jack barked out.

Daniel rolled over to find that Cameron was behind Jack, one arm wrapped around his chest and the other expertly stripping the condom from Jack's cock.

"Working on it," Cameron said, squeezing some lube into his hand.

"You could work a little -" Jack groaned as Cam started pumping him fast and hard.

Rolling onto his side and propping a pillow under his head, Daniel settled in for the show, his own body still thrumming.

"We're you saying something, Jack? I kinda missed it, what with the moans of pleasure," Cameron said.

Daniel didn't know where Jack found the spare brainpower to grouse, but he did. "Fifteen minutes, my ass. Make it fifteen minutes _after_ a short nap. _And_, dare I ask, whatever happened to cuddling? Oh, Christ-," Jack's breathing became harsh as his body stiffened back against Cam's. Ropes of come jerked out, mixing with the mess that Daniel had already left on the sheets.

Cameron had both arms wrapped around Jack, while his mouth left biting kisses along the line of Jack's shoulder. Jack just leaned back into it.

"_Nobody_," Cam tossed Daniel a fake glare, "told me you were a cuddler, Jack."

Pulling out of Cameron's arms, Jack stretched out and pulled Cam down on top of him, kissing him while stroking the long line of his body. Their legs slid against each other as they half-wrestled for a comfortable spot. Jack looked up into Cameron's face and gave a long-suffering sigh before turning his head to face Daniel. "Daniel, you're a bigger pain in the ass than the Goa'uld."

Daniel closed his eyes and got comfortable in his corner of the bed, his mouth spreading into a wide smile. "Yup, I'm an absolute bastard. Told you both that you'd like each other."

 

_ **Fic: Breaking in the New Guy** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to [](http://janedavitt.livejournal.com/profile)[**janedavitt**](http://janedavitt.livejournal.com/) for both the beta and inspiring me with such good SG-1 fic.


End file.
